Selection: The War Between Women
Selection: The War Between Women is a 2019/2020 Korean drama about a woman who has to become the queen in order to avenge her twin sister's death. Synopsis Kang Eun Bo (Jin Se Yeon) is a woman on a mission. When her twin sister is murdered, she vows to find the killer and bring them to justice. But during the ultra-conservative Joseon Dynasty era (1392-1910), the only woman with the power to order a manhunt for a murderer is the Queen. So Kang Eun Bo resolves to win the prized royal title so she can one day avenge her sister's death. To do so, however, she must first win the heart of Joseon King Yi Kyung (Kim Min Kyu). Yi Kyung grew up in a time of great political unrest, and is less interested in matters of the heart – and more concerned with bringing peace to the realm. Kang Eun Bo soon discovers that winning the king's favor will not be easy – the royal court is also inundated with beautiful young women, many of whom hope to wed the king. But when the king suddenly realizes that he recognizes Kang Eun Bo from a dream, the two begin to form an unlikely bond. Will Kang Eun Bo ever find her twin's killer? And could love bloom between the streetwise Kang Eun Bo and the idealistic king?https://www.viki.com/tv/36840c-queen-love-and-war?q=queen%3A%20l Cast Main Characters= *Jin Se Yeon as Kang Eun Bo / Kang Eun Gi **Choi Myung Bin as Young Kang Eun Bo / Kang Eun Gi *Kim Min Kyu as Lee Kyung *Lee Yeol Eum as Jo Young Ji *Do Sang Woo as Lee Jae Hwa *Lee Shi Un as Wal *Kim Bum Jin as Han Mo |-| Supporting Characters= *Uhm Hyo Sub as Baek Ja Yong, Eun Bo's heir *Choo Soo Bin as Yeo Wul, Eun Bo's servant *Lee Yoon Gun as Hong Gi Ho, Eun Bo's stepfather and the governor of Kyeongsang-do *Lee Jae Yong as Jo Heung Gyun, the master of trickery and worldly affairs *Jung Ae Ri as Great Queen, the hero of the Royal Family and the King's grandmother *Son Byung Ho as Kim Man Chan, the top of the ladder *Yoo Young as Kim Song Yi, Young Eui Jung's niece *Jo Eun Sook as Queen Dowager, the King's mother *Yoon Gi Won as Kim Hyung Chan, the father to Kim Song Yi from the Andong Kim Family *Jo Mi Nyeo as Ye Shil, the daughter to the governor of Jeolla *Song Ji Woo as Jong Hee, the second vice-premier's daughter *Go Yoon as Gae Pyung *Kim Joo Young as Dan Young *Ahn Se Ha as Eunuch Hwang, Lee Kyung's personal advisor |-| Guest Roles= Soundtrack Main Article: Selection: The War Between Women OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Leverage."http://asianwiki.com/Selection:_The_War_Between_Women *The Korean word "Ganteak" refers to the process of selecting a spouse for the king or crown prince. Gallery The War Between Women.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:KDrama2020 Category:TV Chosun Category:Viki Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Political Category:Selection: The War Between Women